


what would it take to make you scream?

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Sex, Smut, it's smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27663604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Just took too much in,” Dream pants, sitting back on his heels and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Did it – did it feel good?”“God,” George groans, “did it feel good. Clay, your mouth – ah – ”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 310
Collections: Anonymous





	what would it take to make you scream?

**Author's Note:**

> it's just a clip of some pwp i was writing

Dream eagerly kisses his way down, glances up at George through his lashes, licks a long stripe up his dick and swallows it. George makes a strangled noise in the back of his throat and his head tips back against the wall, his arm coming up to cover his face.

Dream keeps going, his head bobbing, hollowing out his cheeks and feeling the head of George’s cock hit the back of his throat, bitter precum coating the roof of his mouth. He gags and pulls away, a string of saliva dangling from his lip until it breaks, beading on the head of George’s dick. 

“Sorry,” George gasps, breathing heavily and looking down at Dream. “Sorry, are you okay?”

“Just took too much in,” Dream pants, sitting back on his heels and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Did it – did it feel good?”

“God,” George groans, “ _did it feel good._ Clay, your mouth – _ah – ”_

Dream leans back in and George cuts off with a groan. He closes his eyes and slowly works his way back down, his jaw stretching, head resting heavy and leaking on the back of tongue, thick liquid sliding down his throat and into his esophagus. He breathes through his nose, long breaths, trying to keep himself from gagging again, the pressure behind his eyes growing as he holds George’s cock in his mouth. 

“Dream,” George whines above him. “ _Please – ”_

Dream hums and feels George’s legs shake. He looks up and George is already looking down at him, mouth open and gaze trembling, breaths short and fast. He can’t imagine what he must look like, shirtless on his knees, eyes wet with unshed tears, mouth stretched too wide around George’s cock. He just wants George to feel good.

He slowly pulls off and licks around the head before slowly sinking back down, watching George the entire time as his eyelashes flutter and he bites his arm again to keep from making a sound. His knees buckle and his dick slides out of Dream’s mouth, leaving a trail of wet across his chin, and he grabs for the wall to hold himself up.

“Do you – do you wanna move to the bed?” Dream croaks. “It’s okay if – ”

“Yes, _please,”_ George says, and kisses Dream, hard, tongue rough against his and licking his own come from Dream’s mouth. He pulls away, dazed. “Is that what I taste like?”

Dream helps him up and kisses him to the bed, fingers scratching at the smooth skin beneath his shirt. George breaks away only fast enough to yank his his shirt off, messing up his already ruffled hair before he falls onto the bed and pulls Dream down with him. Dream kneels over him, puts his hands on his waist, skin warm and so soft and pauses. Stares down at him, his heart in his throat, disbelieving. 

“Kiss me,” George whispers, his eyes hazy, his hands reaching for Dream, fingers threading behind Dream’s neck. “Kiss me.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
